


All That Remains

by CuteCat213



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SuzuLulu Poem. Suggestive, subjective, and probably AUish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Remains

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's Note: Bold is Suzaku, while Italics are Lelouch, and the one instance of them both is triple-notated with Boldened, Underlined Italics because it's been my experience that when something's bold and italic, people tend to only notice one or the other. It's a fifty-line poem, and they both have equal face time. You will undoubtedly note, however, which character I have a personal preferance for, {You'll notice Suzaku being his Canon jerky self, and Lelouch's gloriously inssurpassable angsting. *Huggles poor Lulu*} Author's Note end!)

**I see the truth within your lies.**

_I see nobody by my side._

_I see the corpses 'round us burning._

**Survivors desperate, full of yearning.**

_They look at me with eyes of fear._

_Forget that you have led us here._

**And they're all standing in a daze.**

**The world around us set ablaze.**

_While all I see is me and you._

**So many things we've all been through.**

_You look at me with so much hatred._

**Resentful that you've made your bed?**

**All alone, here I stand.**

_And still I'm willing to take your hand._

**You're free to stay or turn away.**

_Losing me's the price you'll pay._

**All the memories, all the feelings...**

_Have they really lost their meanings?_

**All our tries, all our chances.**

_And here we are perched on fences._

**Still undecisive to the end?**

_Will wounded hearts never mend?_

**If it was only you and I...**

_The reason for these tears I cry._

_Oh so focused on foolish pride._

**So ashamed of us you hide.**

**Keeping all your thoughts on others.**

_Our precious love you've let them smother._

**I'll wait no more, you've made your choice.**

**You've never really heard my voice.**

_Go tend your flock, I see them waiting._

_Never mind my heart is breaking._

_Go treat your harried, marred and meak._

_Just leave the poor, empowered freak._

**All this pain, and all for naught.**

_Punishment I guess I've wraught._

_**Love with you could not be found.** _

_**Betrayal taints a heart profound.** _

_You turn around and show your back._

**You who started this attack.**

**Our time is ended, the light times shaded.**

_It's time I leave, time I faded._

_Our last good bye, I hope you're pleased._

**Or at the very least your pride is eased.**

**I'm on the run now, chasing ghosts.**

_Fleeing what I wanted most._

_It's fine, I'm used to being hated._

**Seeing just how much I'm tainted.**

**It shouldn't matter anyway.**

_I'll find my place, somewhere. Someday._


End file.
